What Shawn Hears
by LadyCizzle
Summary: What Shawn really hears whenever Carlton opens his mouth and talks to him and poor Lassiter doesn't have a clue.  Slash.


**Summary:** I know what you're thinking. She's back again with another Psych story. Yes, yes I am to pay tribute to the new season that is about to start. If you're like me you can't wait and if you're also like me you know that the story you're about to read will never happen on the show. Why, because the world isn't as awesome as I am. Anyways I hope you like this one-shot, I really worked hard on it. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> These shows do not belong to me, unfortunately because that would have been awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>What Shawn Hears<strong>

* * *

><p>Shawn Spencer knows he's been called a lot of things. Childish, careless, often disrespectful, especially towards authority but one thing he isn't is deaf. Yes, along with his ability to recall every moment perfectly he also has excellent hearing. He was, however, still a horrible listener.<p>

So when Carlton Lassiter, head detective of the SBPD, says "Like I would take clothing advice from an idiot man-child like you Spencer," after Shawn points out that Lassiter would look great in a pair of denim jeans Shawn hears "I wish I could dress as stylish as you Shawn but we both know I could never pull it off." Shawn simply shrugs and goes back to eating his pineapple slices.

When Lassiter yells at him for getting involved in yet another case Shawn hears, "Please use your gift Shawn, help me capture the scum sucking bastard responsible for yet another murder." Shawn gives Lassiter a smile and 'divines' a vision just for him.

When Lassiter snaps and "Dammit Spencer, if you change the password again on my computer I will pull out my gun and shoot you." Shawn hears: Good one Shawn, you got me again you sly devil you."

Yes, Shawn loves when he hears things like that come out of Carlton's mouth. At first he found them endearing, a compliment given to one colleague from another but as time went by the relationship between the two slowly evolved into something more. Shawn found himself attracted to Carlton more than anyone else he'd ever met and he was pretty sure the detective felt the same way. It's one of the reasons why more than half the time his 'visions' found themselves involving Lassiter in some way whether it meant touching him or sitting in his lap. Since the head detective never said anything or objected to the touchings Shawn continued fully believing that Carlton had feelings for him but was to afraid to say anything. Finally Shawn can't take it anymore and decides it's time for Lassiter to know he's been listening to him the entire time.

The time came when Shawn had yet again got involved in one of Lassiter's cases and almost got himself killed, again but at least he solved it. Lassiter didn't care though, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the records room. "Is there something on your mind Lassie?" grinned Shawn and it wasn't long before the floodgates opened and Lassiter was yelling at him about being more careful. Shawn could hear and feel the love.

The rant went on for a few minutes before Shawn lifted up his hands in complete surrender. "Okay Lassie, you don't have to butter me up any longer. I will go out with you," he replied happily.

Carlton head snapped around. "Wait-what?"

"What now you're speechless. You were just yelling at me."

"Yes," barked Carlton. "I was reminding you of what a colossal idiot you are for going into that warehouse without calling for backup first."

Shawn's face scrunched in confusion. "Really," he replied. " 'Cause it sounded like you were congratulating me on another job well done, warning me to more careful, and asking me out for dinner."

"Asking you out to dinner," stuttered Lassiter shocked. "Are you even listening to me?" he shrieked.

"Of course I am. I always listen to you."

"Really," scoffed Carlton, folding his arms across his chest. "And in your psychotic mind what exactly do you hear me say?"

A wide smile spread across Shawn's face as he took a step closer to Lassiter. "You say a lot of things," smiled Shawn. "You tell me how great I am because I'm not only smart but resourceful when it comes to solving cases. How lost you would be if I wasn't around to help. That I'm funny and the things I do make you smile. Oh, and sometimes you compliment me on what a snazzy dresser I am and how handsome I look," finished Shawn with a smile.

Carlton took a step back, completely dismayed by Shawn's statements. "No, no, no," he scowled as he walked back up to Shawn. "Those words have never come out of my mouth, ever, about you. Just no."

Now it was Shawn's turn to be shocked. "Really."

"Really."

"Are you sure?" asked Shawn slightly confused. "Because I have excellent hearing unless it's my dad and he's threatening to throw out all my childhood treasures because he believes it to be crap cluttering up his attic then I become regular Helen Miren."

"The actress."

"No the deaf and blind chick from the 1800's."

"Helen Keller. Her name was Helen Keller and don't you dare say you've heard it both ways," he managed to spit out before Shawn had a chance too.

"Whatever,'' quipped Shawn as he shook his head and crossed his arms. ''The point is that clearly we both have feelings for each other. I reciprocated them by touching you all the time and you respond by complimenting me. Now you're saying that you don't do that. Are you sure?"

Carlton took his hands and rubbed them over his face. He was really starting to regret dragging Shawn into that room. "Of course I'm sure Spencer,'' he growled once more. "I think I would remember giving you compliments, especially if they sounded like that."

For the first time since Shawn had entered the room the smile fell from his lips. "So you don't think I'm handsome," he asked completely disappointed. "You don't think I'm special."

Seeing the sad look spread across Shawn's face made something inside Carlton break but he quickly covered it up before the other man had a chance to notice. "I think you're something," he mumbled with a glare.

But Shawn did notice Carlton's compassionate gaze even if the older man tried to hide it and a flicker of hope sparked in his eyes. Carlton was even more into than he thought, he was just to afraid to do anything about it. "You think I'm something but just not hot," smirked Shawn as he advanced towards Lassiter. "Is that what you're saying?"

For every step Shawn took Carlton took a step back and it wasn't long before he felt his back hit the front of a filing cabinet with a soft thud. He knew it was probably ridiculous, an officer carrying a gun feeling trapped by a psychic who was not only younger than him but also shorter but he did. Shawn had that affect on him, always had and it seemed that he was now realizing it. Carlton really needed to get out of that room. "Look Shawn...Spencer I, unlike you, have work to do so if you would excuse me I-"

"Not until you admit that you think I'm hot and totally want to date me."

"I don't want to date you, I-"

"Come on Lassie, you know you want to," smirked Shawn, placing a hand on top of Lassiter's chest. He let his fingers glide across the shirt at the same time staring deeply into Carlton's eyes. It was time to reel the big fish in. "I know I want to. I really want to and besides," he whispered huskily. "In case you've forgotten I already said yes to you taking me out."

His breath hitched in his throat as he tried desperately not to react to Shawn's lingering touches. It wasn't working. "You really meant that," he asked stunned by Shawn's confession.

"I'm still standing here aren't I."

"But what about O'Hara,'' he sputtered out, glancing down to see Shawn's fingers moving from his chest down his arm until they reached his hand ''I thought you had a thing for her.'

Shawn simply shrugged finally wrapping his fingers around Carlton's hand. "I'm a flirt Lassie, that I'm not gonna deny, but I can promise you I've never touched Jules the way I'm touching you."

Carlton let out a shaky breath. "Oh."

Shawn could tell all sort of thoughts raced through Carlton's head as he thought about exactly Shawn wanted from him and if he could actually give it.

Carlton let out a heavy sigh. He was so used to keeping his feelings to himself. Compartmentalizing then until they no longer felt the need to be expressed was one of the things he was extremely good at. Not anymore, especially if Shawn was able to see right through him. Maybe it was time to stop running and go after what he wanted. ''So dinner's good then.''

'Dinner sounds great,'' grinned Shawn as he leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Carlton's lips. His smile widen when he felt respond back, pressing their lips harder together.

"Yeah, okay, I'll pick you up at eight no deaths permitting,'' smiled Carlton when they pulled apart.

''I'll see ya then.''

As Carlton turned to leave Shawn couldn't help the smug grin that spread across his face. He wasn't psychic but it the end he had heard right all along.

* * *

><p>And there you have if folks, another Psych story that was beautifully written. Well probably not beautiful but dammit I did a good job. At least I think so. If you feel the same don't be afraid to leave me a comment that says so and if you don't well then I hate for life. Just joking. Either way I'm pretty happy about how this turned out. Until next time,<p>

Love may be a battlefield but that doesn't mean you can't win the war,

Lady Cizzle

P.S is it weird that I want to write a fic that has Carlton dressing up like Eli from Xena for Halloween and Juliet totally being Gabrielle. I don't know why I do but my mind keeps sending me there.


End file.
